Crazier
by ncisabbylover
Summary: Post 5x17 Danny and Lindsay farwell at the airport. How will they cope just after their wedding being sepearted for a few weeks? Not as bad as you think when Danny...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, this is gonna be a short 3-shot. **

**For Bec: I hope this helps you study, or at least takes away the pressures of assignments even if it's just for a moment. L&K x0x**

"Come on cowboy, move it!" Lindsay yelled from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, I'm coming." Danny moaned, carrying a suitcase from the bedroom. "God, what did you pack in here Montana? I though you were only going for a couple of weeks. You're not leaving me already are ya?" Danny joked, kissing her gently as he reached the front door.

"Nah, I think I'll keep you around a little while longer. I've gotta have someone's hand to crush when I'm giving birth to this little one." She said, laying a hand on her protruding stomach. Danny followed suit and laid his hand just above hers.

"Okay, come on, you don't want to miss your flight." Danny said, leading Lindsay out the door, locking it behind them and following her to the car with her suitcase.

Driving to the airport, Lindsay sat in the passenger seat, her hand resting high on Danny's thigh. She squeezed it gently, getting Danny's attention. He looked over to her.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I should hope so. I'm gonna be waiting for you so you better come back."

"Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it."

"I don't think so. Last time you went to Montana I almost went out of my mind."

"I'm only a phone call away, you know?"

"A phone call and 2,000 miles. If I can't touch you, you're too far away." Lindsay burst into laughter at his corniness. "What? I was trying to be romantic. Now you're laughing at me?"

"Danny, that was just corny, what you told me yesterday, that was romantic."

"You know, I once told Mac I'd never fall in love, let alone get married. That was before I met you. You turned my world upside down. Who woulda thunk it? Danny Messer falling for a country girl."

"My mum's gonna squeal when she finds out she has a son in law. Daddy will probably want to hunt you down and kill you though." Lindsay joked.

"He doesn't have our address yet, does he?" Danny asked sounding genuinely nervous. Lindsay laughed.

"It's okay, I'll protect you."

"Yeah, you better. I want to get to know my kid."

"And by the feel of things, they want to get to know you too!" Lindsay exclaimed, guiding Danny's free hand and putting it on her stomach.

"I think we have a soccer player in there babe."

"Really? I thought it felt more like kick-boxing." Lindsay moaned through gritted teeth.

"You okay, Montana? You need me to pull over?"

"I'm fine Dan, just keep driving, we're almost there."

"Okay hun. Hey, you stop hurting your mummy!" He addressed his child.

They arrived at the airport 5 minutes later and signed in. There was still a good 30 minutes until her flight was boarding so they sat in one of the over-priced coffee shops, Danny drinking a long black, and Lindsay sucking a mango smoothie through a straw.

"Do you really have to go?" Danny whined, playing with the fingers of Lindsay's hand which was resting on the small table.

"Yes Danny. I really have to go. I want mum to see me pregnant and I want to tell her all about my amazing husband. I want to see the look on her face." Danny nodded in understanding.

"And you're sure I can't come?"

"Mac needs you in the lab. You heard him, if you're lucky he'll let you have next week off and you can come and escort me home."

"I s'pose. You're gonna call me as soon as you land, right?"

"No, I was thinking of sending a telegram." Lindsay replied rolling her eyes.

"That's cute Montana. If you haven't called 15 minutes after your plane's landed I'll be on the next plane outta here."

"Danny, stop whining, you sound like a 3 year old. I don't want my child picking up bad habits."

"Your child, last time I checked, it was ours, unless you're another Virgin Mary." Danny chastised playfully.

"Let's get this straight. It's my child when it's good, yours when its bad, and ours when people oogle over its good looks."

"Nice Sweetie, thanks. It's good to know I'm loved and cared for."

When Lindsay poked her tongue at him he took it as the ideal opportunity to lean over the table and kiss her passionately. When they pulled away Danny moaned.

"I'm gonna miss that."

"Mmm, me too." Lindsay replied, slightly dazed.

"Come on babe, we still got 10 minutes, lets go sit on the lounge at the gate." Lindsay nodded and accepted his hand to help her stand up.

Walking with his hand on her waist, they approached the lunges positioned outside gate 12.

"You'll call me if you need anything right? Or if you go into early labor?"

"Yeah, I'll call you every night. Anyway the first child is usually late so you have nothing to worry about, Hun." Lindsay soothed his concern, resting her hand on his bicep.

"I look forward to those calls." Danny replied, raising his eyebrows.

Lindsay slapped him gently before snuggling deep into his chest and holding him tightly around the torso. Danny kissed her hair and hugged her tighter, taking in this precious moment.

'_Flight 216, New York to Bozeman, Montana is now boarding.' _ The female voice came over the intercom.

Reluctantly and with a groan, Danny took his arms from around Lindsay and stood up, offering her his hand. She gratefully took it and stood.

As Danny lead them over to the start of the gang way, he squeezed her hand tighter. They stopped two feet way and Lindsay turned into Danny's embrace and pulled him as close as possible with her protruding belly. She buried her head in his shoulder, it wasn't long before Danny felt her tears through his shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's only for a few weeks." He comforted, stroking her hair. She nodded and lifted her head to look at his face.

"I love you." Lindsay smiled, Danny didn't say it often, in fact this was probably only the third time he had ever spoke those words to her but that made it all the more special and touching when he did.

"I love you too." Lindsay replied, placing a gently kiss on his lips.

"Go on babe, go see your mum and make sure you keep the hunting rifles away from your dad." Danny said pulling back from their embrace.

"See you soon?"

"you can count on it, now go before I decide not to let you get on that plane." Danny said, swatting her but as she walked away. Lindsay turned her head and shot a look of mock shock at him. Danny smirked and blew her a kiss before she disappeared out of sight. Danny waited at the airport till her plane took off before heading into the lab to start his shift.

**A/N: Be sure to stay tuned for the next installment titled "The Phone Call" until I come up with a more creative name.**


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours into his shift Danny's phone rang. Racing to answer it, he fumbled and almost dropped it. When he finally answered it, he greeted his caller with a shaky 'hello.'

"Danny? Are you okay?" Lindsay's sweet voice came over the slightly staticy line.

"Yeah, almost dropped my phone is all. What about you two? How you doing?"

"I'm good but your baby misses you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, my internal organs have been used as punching bags for the last 3 hours or so." Danny chuckled.

"Don't you laugh at my pain Daniel Messer!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How are my in-laws Lindsay Messer?" Both Danny and Lindsay smiled.

"Good. Mum couldn't believe how good I look and she's really happy for us."

"Yeah, you are pretty sexy." Danny agreed and Lindsay giggled.

"I showed them that picture strip of us." Danny knew the one. In the first picture they were nose-to-nose, looking into each other's eyes. When the second was taken Danny had been tickling her, Lindsay's smile was wide with laughed and Danny's was even bigger. The next Danny had been kissing her cheek while she scrunched up her face. She was so cute. That was his favourite. In the last one they were both looked at the camera, Lindsay's head was resting on Danny's shoulder and Danny's head was reading on hers. They were both smiling.

"And do they approve?" Danny asked.

"Mum thought you were absolutely gorgeous and Daddy mumbled something about marrying a city boy. Mind you, whenever we bring the subject up, that's all he ever does."

"Should I be getting squad cars parked out the front of the apartment?"

Lindsay laughed. There was a short, minutely awkward pause in the conversation before Danny asked:

"So, did you find it yet?"

"Huh? Find what Dan?"

"Go open the front pocket of your suitcase." Danny heard some scuffling which he presumed was Lindsay waddling to her old room. Then he heard her unzip the pocket and gasp.

"Danny!" she almost squealed as she pulled his dog tags out into the light.

"Put them on baby girl." Danny instructed sweetly. He heard a clink of metal on plastic and assumed it was her obliging with his request.

"Thanks Dan."

"Anything for my girl, besides you needs something to remember me by. If not, you'd forget about me and might run off with another guy." Danny joked

Lindsay laughed.

"I thought that was what the wedding ring was for?"

"Yeah but it's not engraved yet, you might wake up and forget who you're married to...You might think you're married to Billy-Bob."

"Billy-Bob? Seriously Dan?"

"It was the first name I could come up with." Danny defended.

"No I meant there are much better looking guys here than Billy-Bob." Lindsay mocked.

"Yeah,yeah. Whatever Montana. So, how much longer till I get my family back?" There was silence on the other end.

"Montana? Are you there?" His concern was answered by a sob.

"Linds? Baby, are you okay?" What's wrong hunny?"

"It's nothing Dan, I'm okay." Lindsay said tearily.

"No, you're upset, it's obviously something."

"Seriously babe, it's just the hormones." Lindsay sniffled lightly before continuing, "It's just, you called us a family." And Danny could practically hear her smile.

"Yeah, I know." He said before chuckling to himself. He heard a muffled voice, obviously from wherever Lindsay was.

"Sorry Dan, I gotta go. My brother just arrived."

"It's okay babe. I love you, you know that right? I mean I say it enough don't I?" Danny asked genuinely concerned.

Lindsay laughed.

"Yeah Dan, you say it just enough. We love you too. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"You can count on it. I'll call you later tonight sweetie."

"Okay, bye Danny."

"See ya Montana."

_Click_

Danny stared at eh cell phone in his hand for a few minutes before replacing it into his pocket and continuing work. He couldn't wait for tonight and the next chance to talk to his new wife.


End file.
